Injustice: Year Two Issue 9
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 9 (Released August 13, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 17 (Released July 29, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 18 (Released August 5, 2014) Recap Chapter 17: Absolute Freaking Carnage Batman and Oracle discuss the meaning of Guy Gardner's message: "When the sky turns green". This will alert the resistance to the arrival of the Green Lantern Corps and for the ground assault to begin. Oracle lets Batman know that their inside source has provided them the means to track the League's communications, before telling him where each of their forces are currently stationed. When Batman learns of Harley Quinn's involvement, he expresses his distrust of her, but Oracle tells him it was Black Canary's call to include her. Oracle goes quiet before telling Bruce of how half the planet has suddenly been covered in darkness, and she quickly realizes the Green Lanterns have arrived, along with their largest member yet. Indeed, just outside the Earth, Guy Gardner leads the Green Lantern Corps before the planet, with Mogo dwarfing them all. Both Hal Jordan and John Stewart are likewise in space outside the Earth, and both express not only their shock at Mogo's presence, but the sheer amount of the Corps that have arrived. Guy flies over, greeting the two, when he spots Superman with Sinestro and his own Corps close behind. Superman flies over to the three human Green Lanterns, and Hal forms a bubble construct around them all, allowing Guy and Superman to speak. Guy gives Superman one last chance to help the Green Lanterns take down the Sinestro Corps and to turn himself in to the Guardians, promising him a fair trial and the assurance that none of their friends have to die. Superman only tells him that no one dies if the Green Lanterns leave. Guy desperately tries to get Superman to understand the nature of the Sinestro Corps, but Superman merely says that they're useful, for now. Guy tries to convince Superman that they will not win a war against the Green Lantern Corps and that he's trying to protect him and their friends, but Superman refuses the Guardians protection, reminding Guy of their role in Krypton's destruction. Guy makes one final attempt to reach Clark, but the Man of Steel merely calls him an embarrassment to both the Justice League and to the Earth. Infuriated, Guy attempts to punch Superman, but the Man of Tomorrow easily dodges and breaks Guy's arm in retaliation before throwing him out of the bubble construct. John, shocked by this act, flies after Guy to help him while Salaak gives the order for the Green Lantern's to attack. As Superman and the Sinestro Corps charge at them, John reaches Guy, who hurriedly tells him to tell Hal to get out of the way, with Guy revealing to John that the attack is a feint to fool the Sinestro Corps into getting into Mogo's line of fire. A shocked John is too late to warn Hal as the Green Lanterns quickly disperse, allowing Mogo to fire a massive beam straight at Superman, Hal, Sinestro and his Corps, killing dozens instantly. On Earth, the resistance witnesses the sight of the blast, which illuminates the sky into a brilliant emerald green. Batman then contacts Black Canary in the Batcave, where she is being given a custom handgun and a Kryptonite tipped bullet. Bruce pleads with Dinah to only shoot to incapacitate Clark, but Black Canary makes no promises, reminding the Dark Knight that "the guy with the best aim is dead." Chapter 18: Ground Assault In space, Mogo's blast is seen across the planet, while on Earth in front of the Hall of Justice, the forces of the Regime joined by Cyborg, Flash, Robin and Lex Luthor, witness the beginning of the war, with the Flash shocked and asking Cyborg what is happening. Cyborg explains that the Watchtower cameras are showing him a massive blast has been fired but he's lost contact with both Green Lanterns, Sinestro, and Superman. Cyborg attempts to contact Superman, and doesn't receive a response. In space, Superman emerges from Mogo's blast carrying Hal Jordan and Sinestro, all of them unharmed. Hal forms a bubble construct over the three of them, allowing Superman to respond to Cyborg's messages. Superman informs Cyborg that a quarter of the Sinestro Corps were wiped out by Mogo's blast before giving him the order to recall their forces into the upper atmosphere, saying the Green Lanterns can't use an attack like again with the planet behind them. Back on Earth, Oracle and Batman, having listened in on Superman and Cyborg's message, inform Commissioner Gordon of the Regime's losses and current plan before Gordon is given the go to attack the Hall of Justice. Before the siege begins, Gordon reminds his forces that the enemy troops are just as strong and durable as them and stresses to Harley Quinn not to deviate from the plan, reminding her that if the Flash is not taken out their attack could be over before it even begins. With a smile on her face, Harley skips up to the front steps of the Hall and announces herself as the first wave before revealing to the stunned Regime soldiers a large amount of explosives strapped to herself under her coat. The bombs go off, and a lone Regime soldier goes flying through a window. The Flash spots the soldier and races over, catching them. The Flash suddenly goes limp however as the soldier, revealed to be Catwoman in disguise, places a small device on the back of his neck. As she stands back up, Selina comes under attack from Robin. Back outside, Gordon gives the order to attack, and the super-powered GCPD officers began battling with the equally empowered Regime soldiers, while Gordon orders for Cyborg and Lex Luthor to be found. Inside the Hall, Cyborg is defending Luthor with his arm cannon but Lex tells him to retreat to the Watchtower using the teleporter, saying he cannot be captured as he is needed to coordinate their forces. Cyborg reluctantly complies, but right as he reaches the teleporter, he informs Lex that he has sensed someone monitoring their communications. Luthor orders him to shut down the communication systems but Cyborg refuses, saying their forces will be blind if he does and assures Lex he will find whoever is listening in. Cyborg teleports away while Lex furiously continues to order him to shut down the communications, even as he is overwhelmed. Robin and Catwoman confront each other, with Damian trying to convince Selina that his father doesn't love her or even trust any of them, saying he's probably created means to take them down as well, just like the Flash. Catwoman just tells Damian to shut up and that his father is better off without him before telling him she's going to punish him for hurting Bruce. The Hall is seized and Luthor is held down by Harvey Bullock. Harley Quinn meanwhile has found her old costume much to her delight, since her clothes were destroyed by the explosion. Gordon informs Oracle that they have taken the Hall when Luthor desperately declares surrender and urgently asks to speak to Commissioner Gordon about Oracle. Gordon allows him up and the two men speak in private. Gordon is shocked when Lex reveals he is the one who has been supplying them with secret information on the Regime and he knows his daughter Barbara is Oracle and that Cyborg will soon discover she is listening to the League's communications, revealing her identity to the Regime. Gordon demands to be taken to Cyborg and Luthor leads him to the teleporters, though Lex tells him he won't be able to help him as he doesn't want to compromise his secret alliance with the Insurgency. As they begin to teleport, Gordon asks Luthor if he knows how advanced his cancer is, and when Lex says he does, Gordon assures him his secret is safe, as dead men can't tell them. Featured Characters *Batman *Oracle *Green Lantern Corps (Group) *Guy Gardner *Mogo *Salaak *Eddore *Penelops *Apros *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Superman *Sinestro Corps (Group) *Arkillo (Death) *Lyssa Drak (Death) *Sinestro *Romat-Ru (First Appearance, Death) *Karu-Sil (Death) *Low (First Appearance, Death) *Maash (First Appearance, Death) *Bedovian (Death) *Slushh (First Appearance, Death) *Kryb (First Appearance, Death) *Tri-Eye (First Appearance, Death) *Smithwick (First Appearance, Death) *Commissioner Gordon *Harvey Bullock *Renee Montoya *Huntress *Batwoman *Harley Quinn *Black Canary *Alfred Pennyworth *The Flash *Cyborg *Regime Soldiers *Robin *Lex Luthor *Catwoman Title "War". Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 9.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 17.jpg|Chapter 17 Chapter 18.jpg|Chapter 18 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two Category:Storyline